


Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

by orphan_account



Category: Fanboy & Chum Chum (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Relationship Advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chum Chum suspects that Fanboy may have a crush on Kyle. When the truth is revealed, the younger boy tries to help his friend confess how he really feels.
Relationships: Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason/Fanboy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Do You Know What I'm Seeing?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh here I go again
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing another fic for this show, but sometimes things happen. I had this idea as a follow up to Cross My Heart, and this time it includes Chum Chum helping a lovestruck Fanboy ask Kyle out on a date. So yeah, that's what this is. 
> 
> Also, I really want to thank you guys for the support left on Cross My Heart. What started off as a little joke fic I wrote when I didn't feel like working on my theater project turned into something a lot more important. I realized that I had a lot of fun writing it and I'm really glad it's managed to make people happy. :)

“Yes!”

“Dang it!”

Tossing his controller aside, Fanboy stood up and danced as the TV announced his win in Super Smash Brothers Ultimate. On the couch next to him, Chum Chum sat with his arms folded, realizing that he had to accept his defeat for this match.

“And I believe that’s another tally for me,” Fanboy said as he pulled out a notebook, marking a line down on the paper that counted his video game wins. He bent over and picked his controller up off the floor. 

“Well I still beat you in Mario Kart, so I guess this makes us even!” The younger boy jokingly stuck his tongue out at his friend. 

“Oh, is that so?” Fanboy placed his hands on his hips. “In that case, I’ll come back next time and beat you in both games!”

“Not if I have anything to say about it!” Standing himself up, Chum Chum jumped to reach the height of the taller boy. “Let me see your controller!”

“No way dude, it’s the same as yours!” Fanboy held the controller over his head as Chum Chum tried to grab it. “What, do you think it’s enchanted or something?”

“Well, you have been playing games with Kyle a lot lately, so it would make sense if he did something like that.” Chum Chum sat back down. 

“Ah, yes.” Fanboy placed a finger on his chin. “You know, it is understandable as to why you’d believe that.”

Chum Chum giggled. “I’m just playing, Fanboy. You won the match fair and square. I am gonna kick your butt next time, though.” 

“Alright, buddy, whatever you say.” The taller boy laughed as he sat down next to his best friend and exited to the game’s menu. “So, what do you think? Should we go for another round?”

“Actually, Fanboy, can I ask you a question?” Chum Chum asked, pressing the home button on his controller. 

Fanboy tilted his head, setting his controller down in front of him. “Of course, buddy. What’s up?”

“Well, just out of curiosity, why have you been playing video games with Kyle so much?”

The older boy stared blankly at his friend, unsure of how to respond. Ever since their first session of Animal Crossing: New Horizons a few weeks ago, Fanboy and Kyle have been playing the game non-stop together. Chum Chum’s found him curled up on the couch with his face buried in his Switch multiple times and has heard him talking in his sleep about catching tarantulas. While the smaller boy was glad to see his friend having fun with the game, Chum Chum was surprised that he was able to dedicate so much time to helping Kyle with his island.

Fanboy sighed. “Okay, so you know how you were out of town visiting your cousin a few weeks ago?”

“Yeah,” Chum Chum nodded. “I missed you a lot.”

“I missed you too, buddy.” Fanboy patted Chum Chum’s shoulder. “It was lonely without you here, so I went over to Kyle’s to see what he was up to. When I got there, I saw that he had a copy of the new Animal Crossing, and he allowed me to play it with him.”

“Is that all?” Chum Chum asked.

“No, actually, more stuff happened. Kyle asked me if I wanted to spend the night at his place so we could keep playing the game together, and I agreed because I knew that the two of us could get so much accomplished.” 

“You spent the night at Kyle’s place?” Chum Chum leaned in. “How was it?”

“So much fun! We had the most delicious chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast and Kyle showed me how to play Fire Emblem.” Fanboy’s eyes shifted away from his friend. “Although, this one thing happened that I really can’t stop thinking about.”

“What is it? Was it a good thing or a bad thing?” Chum Chum tried to match his friend’s gaze. “Come on, Fanboy, you know you can tell me anything.”

“I know, buddy.” Fanboy sat up. “It had gotten dark outside and I noticed that Kyle was getting tired. I asked him if he wanted to stop playing for the night, since I knew we could get back to it in the morning. At that moment, Kyle’s head fell on my shoulder. I let him stay like for a few minutes, but then I pulled him in even closer and let him rest his head on my chest as I wrapped my arms around his torso. We stayed together like that for the entire night.” He let out a light sigh.

Chum Chum tilted his head. “So how come you can’t stop thinking about it?”

Fanboy shrugged. “At the time, I really didn’t think much of it. When we woke up in the morning, neither of us mentioned what had happened to each other. The more I think about it, however, the more I realize that I was feeling something I had never felt before.”

“Well, what kind of feelings? Chum Chum asked, placing his chin in the palms of his hands. “How would you describe them?” 

Sighing, Fanboy stood himself up. “It’s like...the feeling you get when you take a sip of a cool Frosty Freezy Freeze on the hottest day in the summer. Or when you flip through the pages of the newest edition in the Man-Artica comic. Or when you’re late to class on someone’s birthday, yet there’s still one more cupcake left in the tray.” He paced back and forth in front of the couch. “Do you know what I mean by that? It was a feeling that flooded me with complete happiness, the kind that makes your heart sing.”

A big smile grew on Chum Chum’s face. He knew exactly what was going on. “Fanboy?”

“Yeah, Chum Chum?”

“I think you have a crush on Kyle.”

Fanboy’s eyes widened. “A crush? Me? No way! I mean, Kyle’s one of my best friends and I think he’s great, but there’s no chance I could have a crush on him!”

“Oh come on, Fanboy! The way you described the feelings you felt with him sound like lines from those black and white romance movies that are always on TV late at night.” Chum Chum folded his arms. 

“So? I can talk about my friends like that.” At this point, Fanboy’s face was starting to turn pink. “Just because I keep wanting to spend time with Kyle, and the fact that he’s all I think about, or the fact that I keep writing his name in my notes at school does NOT mean-”

“Fanboy.”

Chum Chum cut Fanboy off. Whatever he said couldn’t change his mind. The two friends stared at each other for a moment before Fanboy gave up, sitting back down on the couch.

“Okay, you win. Maybe I do have a crush on Kyle.”

“Exactly.” Chum Chum nodded, moving in closer to his friend. “You know, there’s no reason to be ashamed of that, Fanboy.”

“I guess you’re right, but it kind of scares me.” Fanboy pulled his knees to his chest. “I mean, what if Kyle doesn’t like me back?”

“Fanboy, if Kyle didn’t like you, would he be inviting you to his Animal Crossing island every day?” 

“Probably not,” Fanboy responded.

“Also, do you think Kyle would have allowed you to wrap your arms around him and place his head on your chest if he didn’t feel some kind of feelings towards you?” Chum Chum had his arms folded. 

“No, I don’t think he would.”

“So what are you so worried about?” Chum Chum hopped off the couch. “You know, I think you should ask him out on a date.”

“A date?” Fanboy shook his head. “No way, I can’t do that! I’ll freeze up the moment I see him!”

“Then call him!” Chum Chum walked back to the couch with the phone in his hand. “It’s only 7:30, I’m sure he’s still awake.”

“But what do I say to him? Chum Chum, I’ve never done this before!” Fanboy pulled his mask over his mouth. 

“Just say ‘Hey Kyle, it’s Fanboy. Do you want to go out on a date sometime?’ You don’t have to make it super fancy.” Chum Chum grabbed his friend’s hand and placed the phone in his palm. “Come on, Fanboy, you got this. I believe in you, okay?”

Fanboy stared at the phone his friend placed in his hand. Chum Chum was right. It’s not like the world was ending. One thing a hero is supposed to be is brave, and he couldn’t be that if he kept running from his feelings. 

“Okay, let’s do this.”

Chum Chum smiled and gently clapped as Fanboy dialed Kyle’s number. His heart pounded as the dial tone went off, and it nearly stopped when a familiar British accent answered.

_“Bloodworth-Thomason residence, this is Kyle speaking.”_

“Oh, hey Kyle, what’s going on?”

 _“Fanboy?”_ He sounded surprised. _“We’ve already had our Animal Crossing session today, is there something you need help with?”_

“Uh, well, actually, I do have a question, but it’s not Animal Crossing related. Isn’t that weird?” His hands were starting to shake. 

The wizard narrowed his eyes on the phone at the other end of the line. _“Well, what is it that you want to ask me?”_

Fanboy chuckled nervously. “Well I was wondering if you’d, maybe sometimes, want to...to…”

His voice was beginning to trail off. He shifted his eyes over to Chum Chum, who was smiling and giving him two big thumbs up.

 _“If I wanted to, what?”_ Kyle asked.

Fanboy let out a heavy sigh. Deciding to wing it, he let all of the words spill out at once. “Kyle, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me sometime.”

Kyle’s eyes widened. Ever since Fanboy spent the night a few weeks ago, the conjurer’s been reflecting on the thoughts he had experienced before falling asleep in the other boy’s arms. He realized that he could no longer hide the fact that he indeed had a crush on him, and a big smile grew on his face.

_“I’d love to.”_

“I mean, if you don’t want to, that’s okay-wait, what?”

Kyle chuckled. _“Truthfully, I was going to ask you the same exact question at some point. I guess you beat me to it.”_

“Oh, yeah, I guess so.” Fanboy let out a nervous laugh. “So, you really mean it?”

_“Yes, Fanboy. I will go out on a date with you.”_

Fanboy smiled. “Alright then! Let’s say, this Saturday at 7?”

_“Sounds wonderful. I’ll come pick you up. See you then.”_

“Okay, see you then Kyle!”

The wizard hung up on the other line. Fanboy ended the call and looked at Chum Chum, whose eyes were wide. 

“So, I take it that everything worked out?” 

Fanboy nodded. “Kyle and I are officially going out on a date this weekend.”

“Yay!” Chum Chum jumped up in happiness. “I knew you could do it, Fanboy.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have been able to do it without you, buddy.”

The two friends pulled each other in for a tight embrace. They stayed like that on the couch for a few moments until they let go, directly looking at each other.

“So, how about that other round of Smash?” Fanboy suggested.

“Oh, you’re SO on!”

The two boys laughed as they grabbed their controllers once again. Between playing video games with his best friend and his upcoming date with his crush, nothing in the world could make Fanboy happier than he already was.


End file.
